hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Musik
Neben den Openings und Endings wurden bereits drei Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OSTs (Original Soundtracks) veröffentlicht. Neben den Soundtracks wurden noch verschiedene Charaktersong CDs veröffentlicht, auf denen die Synchronsprecher der Charaktere alleine oder zusammen Lieder über ihre Charaktere singen. So hat zum Beispiel die Varia ihr eigenes Song Album und Gokudera und Yamamoto singen des öfteren Duett. Auch wurde eine CD veröffentlicht, auf denen eine Auswahl an Openings und Endings sowie zwei Charakter Songs vorhanden sind. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #1 OST thumb|Cover Die CD wurde am 20. Dezember 2006 von Pony Canyon veröffentlicht und kostet 2,500 Yen, das sind umgerechnet etwa 18,60 Euro. Auf der CD sind 28 Tracks enthalten, die Musik ist von Toshihiko Sahashi. Die Tracks sind alle aus der Daily Life Arc und es sind viele Charakter Themen enthalten. Trackliste: # REBORN! Vongola Mafia Theme 01:36 # Jolly ~ Gokigen 01:28 # Without A Care ~ Nohohon 01:40 # Everyday 1 ~ Nichijou 1 01:50 # Everyday 2 ~ Nichijou 2 01:33 # Heart Ache ~ Mune KYUN 00:32 # Joy ~ Yorokobi 01:23 # Mysterious 01:32 # Much Anxiety ~ Fuan de Ippai 01:47 # Outbreak of Trouble! ~ Jiken Sensei! 01:25 # Before the Decisive Battle ~ Kessen Mae 01:54 # Fierce Attack! ~ Moukougeki! 01:41 # Pinch! 00:28 # Battle 1 01:43 # Battle 2 01:54 # Dusk ~ Tasogare 01:41 # Bonds With Friends ~ Nakama to no Kizuna 01:47 # Reborn! It's Dying Will Time! ~ Reborn! Shinu Ki Time! 01:30 # Case Closed! ~ Kore nite Ikken Rakuchaku! 01:25 # Hurricane Bomb - Hayato Gokudera 01:33 # School Idol ~ Gakuen Idol - Kyoko Sasagawa 2:19 # Airheaded Girl ~ Tennen Shoujo - Haru Miura 01:22 # Bovino Family - Lambo Bovino 01:19 # Adult Lambo ~ Otona Lambo 01:45 # Public Morals Chairman ~Fuuki Iinchou - Kyoya Hibari 01:37 # Poison Scorpion ~ Dokusasori - Bianchi 01:38 # Human Bomb ~ Ningen Bakudan - I-Pin 01:24 # Michishirube -TV-Version- 01:31 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #2 OST thumb Die CD wurd am 18. März 2007 von Pony Canyon veröffentlicht und enthält 29 Tracks. Wie schon der erste OST sind die Musikstücke wieder von Toshihiko Sahashi. Für die Scheibe muss man erneut 2,500 Yen ~ 18,60 Euro ausgeben. Hier sind die Tracks der späten Daily Life Arc und der Kokuyo Arc enthalten. Trackliste: # Drawing days -TV-Version- 01:35 # Daily Harmony ~ Heiwana Hibi 01:24 # Cosplay Reborn 01:34 # Japan ~ Giappone 00:26 # Suspense 01:38 # Noisy ~ Dotabata 01:32 # No good, no good ~ Dame Dame 01:34 # Gloomy ~ Moyamoya 01:16 # Weakness ~ Tohoho 00:24 # Premonition of Trouble 1 ~Jiken no Yokan 1 01:21 # Premonition of Trouble 2 ~Jiken no Yokan 2 01:31 # It's a Contest! ~ Shouubu Da! 01:25 # Dandyism 01:43 # In Love x2 ~ Medetashi x2 00:26 # A Formidable Enemy, the appearance... ~ Kyouteki, Toujou... 01:37 # The Foe Draws Closer ~ Semarikuru Teki 01:39 # The Enemy's Attack Starts! ~ Teki no Kougeki Kaishi! 01:44 # Mukuro Rokudo 01:39 # Hideout ~ Ajito 01:44 # The Enemy's Fierce Attack ~ Teki no Moukou 01:47 # Tsuna and His Friends are Superoir ~ Tsuna-tachi no Yuusei 01:39 # Tides of War ~Senkyou 01:48 # Desperate Situation! ~ Zettai Zetsumei! 01:54 # Ken & Chikusa Kakimoto 01:33 # Premonition of Victory ~ Shouri no Yokan 01:33 # Standing Friends ~ Tachiagaru Nakamatachi 01:39 # Tsuna Awakes ~ Tsuna Kakusei 01:38 # Holy War ~ Seisen 01:30 # ONE NIGHT STAR -TV-Version- 01:32 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #3 OST thumb|Trackliste (jap.)thumb|Cover Das dritte OST wurde am 20. August 2008 von Pony Canyon veröffentlich, ist wieder von Stammkomponist Toshihiko Sahashi, hat 27 Tracks und kostet diesmal ein wenig mehr. Diesmal sind es 2.800 Yen, was in etwa 20 Euro entspricht. Die CD enthält die Themen der Varia Arc und Future Arc. Dem Soundtrack liegt diesmal eine zweite Disc bei, auf dem noch einmal sieben Bonustracks drauf sind. Diese enthalten längere Themen von Tsuna und seinen sechs Wächtern. Trackliste: Disc 1 # The Varia Come! 01:33 # vs Varia 01:41 # XANXUS 01:43 # Sky Battle 01:44 # To The End Of A Deathly Struggle 01:45 # Peace 01:44 # Prologue 03:22 # The World, 10 Years Later 02:04 # The Future's Situation 02:42 # The Sadness Inside 02:08 # The Confrontation With The Enemy 02:17 # Lal Mirch 02:03 # Raid 02:06 # Tension 02:32 # Millefiore Family 01:33 # Black Spell 01:41 # Gamma's Lightning 01:49 # Overwhelming 02:27 # A Strategy Meeting 02:06 # A New Power 01:49 # Byakuran 01:35 # Shoichi Irie 01:25 # The Vongola's Performance 02:08 # Activate 02:15 # The Flame Of Resolution 01:59 # Succession 01:58 # The Guardians 10 Years Later 02:04 Disc 2 # Extremly Sunny (Ryohei Sasagawa) 04:20 # Thunder is a Bomber Head (Lambo) 05:07 # The Dynamite Guy (Hayato Gokudera) 04:12 # Successor of the Rain (Takeshi Yamamoto) 05:37 # Addicted to Mist (Mukuro Rokudo) 05:47 # Drifting Clouds of Soltitude (Kyoya Hibari) 04:08 # The Will of the Sky (Tsunayoshi Sawada) 04:50 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #4 OST thumb|Cover Das vierte OST erscheint am 15. September 2010, ist wieder von Stammkomponist Toshihiko Sahashi und hat 33 Tracks. Die CD enthält die Themen der Future Arc. Trackliste: # Tachiagare # Fukutsu # Turinisette # Kyouteki # Aratana chikara # Fuon # Mirufiore no sonzai # Mirufiore no mokuteki # Nosaru.Oosaru # Jokyoku # Juunen go barrier # Futeki na emi # Kyoushuu # Bousou # X Burner # Kakugo # Mirai he # Chikara wo awasete # Saikyou no kenshi # Real roku choka # Arienai koto # Shuuketsu # Tanomoshii nakama # Aratana deai # Kabe wo koete # Kanashii kako # Zetsubou # New item 1 # New item 2 # Tsuna no ma no shiawase # Kyuusoku # Tanoshii nichijou # Family - Tsuna & Vongola Familie - Chinese Version (Bonustrack) Oretachi no Joy (Album) thumb|Cover Gokudera vs Yamamoto Die CD wurde am 23. Januar 2008 veröffentlicht und wurde von Hidekazu Ichinose (Gokudera) und Suguru Inoue (Yamamoto) aufgenommen. Insgesamt befinden sich sechs Lieder auf der Platte, davon ein Duett der beiden und jeweils ein Solosong, dazu dann noch die Karaokeversionen der drei Songs. Trackliste: # Oretachi no Joy (Single) – 04:54 (Gokudera und Yamamoto) # loop…! – 04:48 (Gokudera) # Minna Suki Daze – 04:35 (Yamamoto) # Oretachi no Joy (Karaoke) – 04:54 # loop…! (Karaoke) – 04:48 # Minna Suki Daze (Karaoke) – 04:33 Character Song Complete Collection thumb|Cover Die CD enthält Lieder des gesamten Reborn Cast und wurde am 04. März 2008 veröffentlicht. Auf der CD sind 16 Lieder, teilweise Solosongs, teilweise Duetts. Auch sind Songs enthalten, die bereits als Maxi Single alleine veröffentlicht wurde (z.b Oretachi no Joy oder Sakura Addiction). Trackliste: # REBORN BLUES – 05:05 (Reborn, Neeko) # Oretachi no JOY! – 04:54 (Gokudera, Hidekazu Ichinose und Yamamoto, Suguru Inoue) # Hitoribocchi no Sadame – 05:13 (Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Kondo) # Gyoza Gyuudon Setto no Uta – 03:41 (I-Pin, Li-Mei und Lambo, Junko Takeuchi) # Kyou, kono Sora... - 04:44 (Kyoko Sasagawa, Yuna Inamura) # Kufufu no Fu – 04:15 (Mukuro Rokudo, Toshinobu Iida) # The Splashing Ramen Song – 04:15 (I-Pin, Chang Li-Mei) # Katekyo Ondo – 05:20 (Reborn, Neeko und Tsuna, Yukari Kokubun) # North Dangerous – 04:42 (Haru Miura, ''Hitomi Yoshida'') # Minna suki daze – 04:35 (Takeshi Yamamoto, Suguru Inoue) # Sakura Addiction – 04:18 (Hibari, Takeshi Kondo und Mukuro, Toshinobu Iida) # Lambo-sans Ambition – 04:13 (Lambo, Junki Takeuchi) # Friends – 04:28 (Kyoko, Yuna Inamura und Haru, Hitomi Yoshida) # loop…! – 04:48 (Hayato Gokudera, Hidekazu Ichinose) # TSUNA LIFE – 04:57 (Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yukari Kokubun) # Namimori Chuugaku Kouka (Namimori Anthem) – 02:05 (Namimori Mittelschule Disziplinarkomitee) The Varia Songs thumb|Cover Diese CD wurde am 17. Dezember 2007 veröffentlicht und wurde von dem Varia Cast aufgenommen. Dabei hat jedes Varia Mitglied (Fran ausgeschlossen, da er damals noch nicht im Cast war) sein eigenes Lied. Insgesamt sind es also sieben Lieder. Trackliste: # IL SOLE (Watashi wa Taiyou) – 04:34 (Lussuria, Kouichirou Yuzawa) # Raigeki no Levi – 04:24 (Levi A Than, Yuuto Nakano) # Arashi no Ouji – 04:23 (Belphegor, Yuuki Fijuwara) # Chinkonka no Ame – 04:07 (Superbi Squalo, Hiroki Takahashi) # Maboroshi no Arcobaleno – 04:54 (Viper, Shishido Rumi) # Hakai no Kuro Kumo – 03:20 (Gola Mosca) # Hokori Takaki Fundo – 04:19 (Xanxus, Ikeda Masanori) Do it in your Dying Will, and Sing! thumb|Cover und Trackliste Die CD erschien am 04. Juni 2007 und wurde von dem Reborn Cast aufgenommen.Die CD hat zehn Lieder, von denen sieben Lieder des 3. Reborn! OSTs der 2. CD übernommen wurden und mit Zitaten der Seiyuu unterlegt wurden. Hinzu kommt ein Lied von Kyoko, Haru und I-Pin, ein Vorspann der CD und ein Lied, dass alle Seiyuu zusammen aufgenommen haben. Trackliste: # Opening 01:09 # Extrem Sonnig - Ryohei, Colonnello 04:19 # Bomber-Kopf des Donners - Lambo, Adult Lambo, Haru, Tsuna 05:07 # Die Bombe des Sturms - Gokudera, Dr. Shamal, Bianchi 04:12 # Weil das die Regel der Liebe ist - Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin (adult) 03:14 # Der Nachfolger des Regens - Takeshi + Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Tsuna, I-Pin 05:37 # Der Besitz des Nebels - Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Gokudera, Bianchi 05:47 # Wolke der Überlegenheit - Hibari, Dino 04:08 # Die Bestimmung des Himmels - Tsuna, Reborn 04:48 # Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - Reborn Cast 06:21 Charakter Song Complete Collection 2 thumb|Cover Die CD ist am 21. Oktober 2009 erschienen und beinhaltet die bisdahin erschienen Charakter Songs, die nach der ersten Complete Collection erschienen sind. Die Lieder sind jedoch teilweise ein wenig abgeändert. Das letzte Lied Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~, welches bis jetzt nur von dem Hauptcast gesungen wurde, wurde nun auf die Sprecher von Chrome, Bianchi, Kusakabe, Shoichi, Spanner, Basil, Giannini und Futa erweitert. Insgesamt sind auf der CD elf Lieder. Trackliste: # Things I Must Protect - Tsuna 05:16 # Our Promise - Gokudera, Yamamoto 04:07 # Cosplay Party - Reborn 04:32 # Sleepy Song - Lambo, I-Pin 04:11 # Kokou no Pride - Hibari 04:10 # Kyokugen Fighter - Ryohei 04:28 # Best Friend! - Haru, Kyoko 03:17 # Burning Prayer - Lal Mirch (Masami Suzuki) 03:55 # Kie nai Negai - Mukuro 03:52 # Setsuna no Kioku - Chrome (Satomi Akesaka) 04:48 # Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - Erweitertes Reborn Cast 07:28 Perfect World / No Control thumb|Scan Auf dieser CD befindet sich die ersten Charaktersongs von Byakuran und Shoichi Irie und sind somit neben der CD von Gamma und Uni die ersten Songs der Millefiore Famiglia. Die CD ist am 16. September 2009 neu erschienen und hat vier Lieder. Trackliste: # Perfect World - Byakuran (Takanori Ohyama) 03:57 # No Control - Shoichi Irie (Toshiyuki Torinaga) 04:21 # Perfect World (Karaoke) - 03:57 # No Control (Karaoke) - 04:21 Kokoro no Hoshi / Believe in You thumb|Cover Diese CD enthält die ersten Charactersings von Gamma und Yuni. Sie ist das Gegenstück zu Perfect World / No Control. Die CD ist am 16. September 2009 erschienen und hat ebenfalls vier Lieder. Trackliste: # Kokoro no Hoshi - Yuni (Yoshino Nanjo) 04:39 # Believe in You - Gamma (Kazuhiko Inoue) 04:44 # Kokoro no Hoshi (Karaoke) 04:39 # Believe in You (Karaoke) 04:44 SONG RED ~Famiglia~ thumb|Cover Diese CD ist eine Kompilation von Songs, die von Tsuna und seiner Familie aufgenommen wurden. Daher auch der Name Famiglia. Es wird auch ein Gegenstück der Schurken geben, welche SONG Blue ~Rival~ heißt. Die CD ist am 21. Juli 2010 erschienen und enthält acht Songs, darunter der erste Charactersong von Dino. Trackliste: # RIGHT NOW - Tsuna und Basil 03:43 # YELL - Gokudera 02:50 # Message of Rain - Yamamoto 04:01 # Destiny - Reborn 03:49 # Tomorrow Again! - Ryohei 05:16 # Tatta Latta - Lambo, I-Pin, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome 03:14 # Be more - Dino (Ken) 03:17 # Proof- Hibari 04:20 SONG BLUE ~Rivale~ thumb|Cover Diese CD ist eine Kompilation von Songs, die von Tsunas Gegnern aufgenommen wurden, weshalb sie den Namen "Rival" trägt. Das Gegenstück dazu ist SONG RED ~Famiglia~. Sie ist am 18. August 2010 erschienen und beinhaltet acht Songs. Darunter sind auch die ersten Charakter Songs von Kikyo, Spanner und Fran. Trackliste: # End:Res - Mukuro 04:36 # FLAMING RAGE - Xanxus 04:05 # BREAK OUT - Squalo 03:48 # Bloody Prince - Belphegor 04:06 # Special Illuison - Fran (Sachi Kokuryu) 03:57 # PARADE - Byakuran 03:44 # SIMULTATION - Spanner (Kenjiro Tsuda) und Irie 04:36 # Kyouki no Hana - Kikyo (Kato Kazuki) 04:04 Character Song Complete Collection 3 thumb|Cover Die Single erscheint am 15. September 2010 und enhält alle Songs der Charakter Song Reihe Dai 3 Dan. Trackliste: # Hitotsu Dake - Tsuna # Ore Kara no Message - Reborn # Hashire - Gokudera # Ashita ni Mukatte - Yamamoto # Horizon - Hibari # Hareta Sora Miagete - Ryohei # JUMP!!! - Kyoko und Haru # Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta - Lambo & I-Pin # Kioku no Hate - Mukuro # Namida no Ondo - Chrome # Mirai no Oozora e - Tsuna und Vongola Famiglia Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Toshihiko Sahashi Kategorie:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kategorie:Anime